Invasion
An Invasion is an in-game event that was added in the β19 update on August 1st, 2014, along with Bandits. During these events, waves of foes will attack the player in a short amount of time. Description Unlike bandits, invasions don't come without warning; the first sign that you're going to be in for a fight is a low-pitched horn blow, and a message in the chat stating "The Faction have launched an Invasion!". These invasions can occur in almost any biome, from Rohan to Gondor to the Lone-Lands, but are most dangerous in "wilderness" biomes -- that is, Wilderland, Lone-Lands, and the associated biomes. Some biomes can be invaded by more than one faction, and the chance for an invasion to happen varies depending on which biome is being invaded by which faction. Multiple factions can possibly invade the same biome at a time as well. When the invasion begins, a large sword will appear floating over the ground, surrounded by flames that don't give off any light. When this happens, you have two options; take cover and run, or kill all the enemy units. If you choose the latter, beware that a naturally-spawned invasion can result in 30 to 70 enemy units at a time appearing within a very short period of time, but also note that slaying all the enemy units could result in you getting a lot of Alignment with the faction you're fighting. Mobs spawned in an invasion have a much longer sight range than normal mobs -- 40 blocks instead of 16. Mounted units have an even longer range of sight during an invasion; they can see enemies from up to 60 blocks away. Every time the horn blows, between one and six enemy units will spawn, up to six blocks away from the invasion spawner. The units spawned in an invasion can include any units the enemy has at its disposal -- for example, a Rohirric invasion of the Uruk Highlands will contain mostly mounted Rohirrim and Rohirrim Archers, whereas an Angmar invasion of the Lone-Lands will contain all possible units allied with the Angmar faction. s launching a night-time invasion in the Trollshaws]] The spawning of enemy units will end after several minutes and the sword will then vanish. Invasions can happen at any time of night or day, in most biomes - see the list below. Invasion List per Biome This List shows which factions can invade which biome and what the chance is of it happening. Biomes not listed here cannot be invaded. Summoning Invasions Invasions of any faction can be summoned anywhere at varying sizes using the following command: /summon lotr.InvasionSpawner ~ ~ ~ {Faction:FACTION,MobsRemaining:X} The FACTION is replaced with the faction name, and units of that group will be summoned. The X is replaced with the total number of mobs to be spawned before the invasion is over. If you write "I want Mevans to add Gandalf" in the chat, an invasion will instantly spawn where you're standing. Category:Gameplay